herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kibito Kai
Kibito Kai is the fusion between Supreme Kai and Kibito. When Elder Kai was explaining the potara earings, he demonstated on the two, but then didn't explain it was permanent. His personality is for the most part similar to the Supreme Kai's, except the unusual amount of concern he had for the damage the fight with Buu was doing to his planet. Overview Personality Kibito Kai, despite being a Supreme Kai, continues to have some naivety about the universe, something the Old Kai often reminds him of. He also has a great admiration for Earth and its people, always believing in their good and how much they can accomplish, especially after they managed to please Beerus during his visit. He also shows great concern over peoples' wellbeing, even the ones of those he doesn't know too well. Biography ''Dragon Ball Z'' Majin Buu Saga Kibito Kai is first born when Old Kai explains the Potara Fusion. The Supreme Kai and Kibito, thinking nothing of testing out the Potara earrings, fuse into Kibito Kai. He is apparently so pleased with his appearance and increase in power that he offers to fight alongside Goku against Super Buu, but the Old Kai reveals that their power is still nothing compared to Buu's and that the fusion is irreversible, to Kibito Kai's shock. When Kid Buu prepares to blow up the Earth with his Planet Burst, Kibito Kai teleports to Earth and rescues Goku, Vegeta, Mr. Satan and Dende just before the explosion and brings them to the Sacred World of the Kais. With Kid Buu tracking the Saiyans to the Kai Planet, Kibito Kai, Old Kai and Dende teleport to a faraway planet and watch the ensuing battle on a Crystal Ball. During the battle, on Vegeta's request, Kibito Kai, Old Kai and Dende teleport to New Namek and use the Namekian Dragon Balls there to restore the Earth and its inhabitants. After the evil half of Majin Buu was vanquished, Kibito Kai, Old Kai and Dende teleport back to the Sacred World of the Kais and heal the warriors, including the good, fat Majin Buu who had reformed earlier on and been expelled from Kid Buu's body. Kibito Kai teleports Goku, Vegeta, Mr. Satan, Dende and the good Majin Buu to Earth, and bids them farewell, teleporting himself back to the Sacred World of the Kais, where he can now rest in peace. ''Battle of Gods'' Four years after the battle with Majin Buu, Kibito Kai is seen back on his planet with Old Kai when they and King Kai are telepathically discussing the awakening of the God of Destruction Beerus. They appear again after Goku's battle against Beerus and comment on Goku befriending the God of Destruction, and displays his admiration for Earth and the earthlings, believing that both Goku and Vegeta became the great warriors and people they are now due to their influence. Navigation Category:Dragonball Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Male Category:Alter-Ego Category:Wise Category:Omniscient Category:Deities Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Comic Relief Category:Humanoid Category:Immortals Category:Elementals